Up All Night
by Nekosama1
Summary: Song Fic, about Hiei and Kurama and the beach it's very shounen ai, so yeah, read and review dozo ^_^


Title: Up All Night Author: Nekosama Disclaimer: Characters Hiei + Kurama belong to the creator of YYH, music is: Up all Night by Counting Crows, I don't own anything except my brain (which I sorta need) so please don't sue ^_^ Notes: This story is happy, unlike my other one, but you guys should read my other one too, also I have no idea if there is Baskin Robins in Japan but just go with it, thanks much ^_^  
  
Is everybody happy now? Is everybody clear? We could drive out to the dunes tonight Because summers almost here  
  
It was quiet and ribbons of gold were slowly threatening to overtake the morning fog. Kurama lay in bed, recounting the events of the previous evening. It had been an amazing night, instead of staying in as usual Kurama had taken Hiei for a drive. Kurama had been sitting in his room doing his homework, so he wouldn't have to worry about it on Sunday. He was working on a tricky calculus problem when he heard a quiet tap at his window. He turned around and his face fell into a grin at the sight of his Jaganshi waiting outside the window. He opened the window and Hiei fell into his arms, the koorime's hands finding the spot behind Kurama's head that when stroked always made the youko shudder with joy. Kurama leaned forward and kissed Hiei's neck, basking in the warmth the fire demon gave off. It was a cool spring night and the sun hadn't completely set yet. Looking at the sky reminded Kurama of the sea, he hadn't seen it in so long. It wasn't far and looking up made him yearn to see it once more. "Hiei," Kurama murmured, "have you ever seen the sea?" Hiei looked at him confused, "the sea, no..." Kurama smiled at Hiei's innocent face; there wasn't a sea in the Makai. "Well, that can be amended." Kurama said grabbing keys from his desk. "'Kassan I am going for a drive, I'll be back later, don't wait up." He grabbed Hiei's hand and pulled him to the car. He started the car, rolling down the windows, allowing the breeze to play in his hair. Hiei leaned back in his chair and watched the scenery pass him by. The car came to a stop in front of something, "Baskin Robins?" Hiei was once again confused, stupid ningen stores he thought. " Close your eyes and wait here," Kurama said smiling as he got out of the car, Hiei did as he was told and shut his eyes. When Kurama returned he was carrying a bag, "What's in it?" Hiei asked, "Nothing that you need to worry about," Kurama said in a teasing voice that made Hiei suspicious. Kurama re started the car and they were on their way again. Kurama sighed and breathed in the smell of salt as he parked at the edge of the dunes. He took of his shoes and got out of the car and went around to open the door for Hiei. "Take off your shoes," "Why?" "Because you don't need them" "Hn," Hiei said but removed his boots anyway. When he got out of the car he stood there in shock. He had never seen a water body this large before, in fact he couldn't see an end to it. He didn't notice his mouth was open until Kurama enveloped him into a hug and stuck his tongue into the open crevice. As quickly as the kiss began it ended, Kurama grasped his koorime's hand and ran towards the water. The sand felt good against the youko's feet, he had not been here since he was a small ningen child and it was one of the best memories of his life. He ran into the water, allowing the water to wash over the bottom of his pants, Hiei yelped as the cold water bathed his legs. "What'd you do that for?" the Jaganshi yelled. "Thought it would be fun," Kurama said with a mischievous grin on his face. He pulled Hiei down on top of him as the water flew around them both....  
  
I've been up all night I might sleep all day Get your dreams just right Then let 'em slip away, I might sleep all day  
  
And when the roads are clear, You head on out of here And if you're coming back I'll see you in the morning  
  
When Kurama woke up he was lying on the sand; Hiei was back at the car slipping on his shoes. He walked over to his kitsune and stoked his cheek, it was about four in the morning and Kurama realized he had to get home. "Let me at least drive you back to my house," he murmured into the koorime's hair. "No, I must get back," Hiei said and smiled at the Kurama, flashing a bit of fang before disappearing into the night. Kurama hugged himself, remembering the events that had taken place, a smile playing on his lips. He traced his fingers down his cheek to the spot where his neck and shoulder met remembering the trail of kisses. He slowly got up off the sand and headed back to his car. He drove off and returned to his home, when he got in the house was silent. He tiptoed up to his room, stopping first to discard a box in the freezer. Once he reached his chamber and lay down on his bed.  
  
I'm just staring At the ceiling staring back at me Just waiting for daylight To come crawling in on me  
  
I've been up all night I might sleep all day Get your dreams just right And let 'em slip away I might sleep all day..  
  
Once the sunlight had successfully burst in through the windows Kurama decided he should get up and start his day. Downstairs he could hear his 'kassan was making tea, the smell of green tea was wafting lazily up the stairs. He slowly stretched and headed towards his closet to choose an outfit for the day. In his tired state he didn't feel the ki of his lover, who was watching him from his window.  
  
Fix your hair just right Put your jeans on tight Or wear a dress so I can get it off real easy,  
  
Quietly, Hiei slipped into the room, smiling as he watched his youko dress. It took Kurama a moment to realize Hiei was behind him, he whirled around and his eyes grew large and filled with happiness.  
  
I been thinking I'd like to see Your eyes open up real wide The minute that you see me But if you don't come through I won't wait for you I understand that everyone goes disappearing Into the greater grey that covers over every day and hovers in the distance...  
  
Kurama grinned and grasped Hiei's small hand, leading him back to the bed. "Wai here," he whispered as he ran downstairs and returned quickly with a bag. He smiled and locked the door behind him before joining his Jaganshi on the bed. "What's in there," Hiei said, eyeing the bag. Kurama looked at him for a moment before answering; he reached into the bag and pulled out a box and two spoons, "Your favorite Hiei.." Hiei continued to look confused, "Sweet snow,"  
  
I've been up all night I might sleep all day Get you dreams just right Then let 'em slip away I might sleep all day...  
  
Fin 


End file.
